Game Master's Revenge
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: On Construction


Title: Sakuya's Revenge

Author: YkkGrl

Genre: Angst/Romance/bits of Mystery

Summary: What if Pegasus has two children, a boy and girl? What if the son disappears along with Pegasus? What if the gang received invitations to a new tournament and encounters unexpected secrets, troubles and romances?

Rated: R

Warnings: The first chapter might not have it, but future chapters will have sexual content, strong language, self-mutilation and violence. This whole story also has the original names of the characters from the Japanese version.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns every character from the series Yu-Gi-Oh with the exception of Adam, Sakuya and Sakuya's servant.

Couples: Mai/Jounouchi, Yami/Anzu, and more revealed later

Prolouge

She loved to run in the flowing leaves

She loved to hold her Mother's hand

She loved to play with her older brother

She loved to be Daddy's girl

She loved all those things

But all of those things are out of her reach now

Now all she loved was revenge and pain

What happened to that innocent girl?

Why is she this way?

Sakuya's in pain

(6 years ago)

"Why did you hit me for?!" Sakuya exclaimed but she was holding her stinging cheek. She looked up at her older brother, Adam, who was glowering down at her. The servants and maids around them, watched the scene with shocked expressions but they would never dare to speak up.

Sakuya wished that somebody, anybody, would speak up and defend her. After their Mother died, their Father sank into deep depression and was currently traveling around Egypt. So that meant that Adam, the future heir to Industrious Illusions, was in charge and anybody that defied him would have to suffer the consequences. Sakuya's green pleading eyes looked around at the crowd of cowards. None of them would save her. If only her mother was still alive....

"I felt like slapping you, don't like it, imouto-chan?" he said with emphasis on 'imouto-chan'.

Sakuya, only ten years old, had to suffer under her brother's 'reign' until her Father comes back. It was only three weeks after her Mother's death and she had already suffered so much: the difficulty of having her Mother gone forever, not really knowing if her Father would come back and her brother starting to treat her like garbage. Her heart was no longer as pure as it was before. Now it was getting darker and darker as she experiences more sorrows and abuse.

She was feeling the strong emotion called hate. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything built up inside her at that moment and she finally let go. She finally let the tears out and she slowly looked up at her brother....

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

She wanted to attack him right there and then, she had never been slapped before. Not even by her Mother or Father, they all loved her. She never did anything to anger them nor did she cry just to make them happy. Her brother was the same as them. He used to show her all the stars in the dark night sky. They used to imagine themselves as those stars and fantasizing themselves having the power to grant people's wishes.

Adam, only two years older than her, was acting like a tyrant. He acted as if he was the most important person in the world. True, he was the oldest son of the Pegasus J. Crawford and Cynthia Crawford, but Sakuya was also the youngest daughter in the family. She was just as important, but they promised each other not to be so cocky. After meeting a lot of obnoxious children at social events that the Crawford family must attend, they promised to remain as humble as possible. They would be thankful for what they have and not care if they were higher or lower than other people.

**When their gentle mother was informed of this, she simply smiled and hugged them tightly, thankful that they thought that way. **

**"That's right. You should never put people down, even if they don't have much as us. Always remember that." she said.**

**"Okay." the siblings said at the same time. **

"I hate you now. I also figured out why you're this way now," Sakuya said, getting up from the rug.

So ironic that her eyes had a determined fire in them but sorrowful tears streamed down her face.

(Present)

A black limo pulled up to the high school of Domino City, behind a glass window, a pair of green eyes behind dark sunglasses watched as the students ran for their class that they were already late for. Her eyes lingered on to three figures that was amongst the late students. Her fingers toyed with her light blonde locks as she made a 'hmm' sound behind her closed lips.

"My my. Why the hurry? I bet he's just waiting for school to be over so he could receive my invitation," she muttered amusingly. "That's right, Yugi-kun. Run along to your class."

"Do you want to stay here until school's over, Miss Sakuya or would you like to go to a quaint cafe?" the driver asked her.

"Why spoil a great surprise by staying here where he could find me?" she asked.

The driver caught what she meant and started to drive away from the school. _I have much to do today. So much like visiting Mother's grave and meeting a certain CEO._

Seven hours after the students was finally released from Domino High, Sakuya thought it would be fun to dress as one of the students. To amuse herself even further, she thought she'd wear a long black wig and blue contacts and tell her driver to ram Mr. Kaiba's limo. She would love to see how he would react. She was just as fun-loving as her father. Although, she still didn't find the humor in his favorite cartoons.

"Get ready, Hasekawa (her driver), I think I see Kaiba's limo approaching." she said, giggling. Inside, she was chuckling maliously. _I finally get to meet the famous Seto Kaiba. I wonder if he's really what they say he is? I hope so. That'll make the game much more interesting._

"Are you positive that you want to do this, Miss Sakuya? They say Kaiba is vicious and he always seems to be in a bad mood." Hasekawa said nervously.

"Hasekawa, why are you scared of him being in a bad mood when you know I also have an equally bad temper?" she asked, venom evident in her voice. Her green eyes darkened slightly but she still had control of her temper. "You know what happens when I'm in a bad mood."

"As you wish, Miss Sakuya. Your wish is my command." Hasekawa said, his arms shaking.

"Good Hasekawa, a raise for you when I'm finished with today's errands!" she said, smiling sweetly now.

Hasekawa sighed in relief and gripped tightly on the wheel. He saw that the white Kaiba limo was indeed approaching next to theirs, and he was going to ram it at any second now.

A/N: Yeah, so this is the end of Prolouge and Chapter 1. This is my brand new fic for Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes, also an evil original character is included. I have been wanting to do this fic for quite a while, but a lot of people does the whole 'Pegasus' daughter story'. So I refrained from doing it for a while although I couldn't resist. If you read this thing, you would know that it's somewhat different from most Pegasus' daughter stories. I'll try my hardest to make it very different from other ones. Anyway, please review and you can be honest. You can tell me that it lacked detail, or I need to focus on something or whatever. I won't flame your story if you flamed mine, I'm not that immature. Just don't write this cliched review 'great story! please continue soon!'


End file.
